harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scorpion's Rose
Prolougue Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall. It was the celebratory ball for the downfall of Voldemort. The couple had played one of the main roles in his downfall, along with their best friend Harry. Hermione flashed a look at Ron, her brown eye glowing. A piece of light brown, curly hair fell into her face. The girl blew the strand out of her face, where it fell again. Ron tucked it behind her ear and simply smiled. "You're beautiful either way..." He smiled. Hermione was wearing a long red ball gown that elegantly flowed on the floor. Her golden tiara had rubies encrusted in it. "You look better than I do, though." Hermione said. Ron was dressed in black dress robes, with a red and gold striped tie. His bright red hair was neatly groomed, framing his blue eyes perfectly. They were greeted by Harry, his jet-black hair somewhat neat. His green eyes shone with pride underneath his round glasses. His dress robes were black with gold lining and a red tie. Hermione couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. "Are we all dressed in Gryffindor colors?" The two boys nodded until all three of them burst out in an uncontrollable laughter. "I always knew you were maniacs," A snide voice came from behind. "Look at the way you're laughing." "Who even invited you here, Malfoy?" ''Hermione retorted. "Shut up you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco sneered. Now the Weasleys and Potters were enemies with the Malfoys. But what would happen in the next generation? Chapter 1: Rivals at Birth Rose and her family were at King's Cross Station. Her blue eyes were gleaming with excitement as she watied for her first year at Hogwarts. In her excitement, she had changed in her dress robes ahead of time. She smiled as the Potters came. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus-Severus, and Lily. James and Al were arguing... again. "I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" Al protested. Aunt Ginny's brown eyes flashed with anger at her oldest. James stepped up to defend himself. "I only said he ''might," James smirked. Uncle Harry whispered something in Al's ear and his green eyes brightened. When looking at Albus and Uncle Harry, Rose realized how much they looked alike. They both had the same messy jet-black hair, and piercing green eyes. Lily looked much like her mother; red hair, freckles, but she had her grandmother's eyes. James looked like the perfect blend of his parents; with messy, brown hair and hazel eyes. When looking at her and Hugo, they looked like Weasleys through and through; red hair although Rose's was darker and both of their hair was curly, they had freckles, and blue eyes. Rose looked around once more. James had wondered off. It wasn't long before he came back, his hazel eyes filled with some weird emotion. "You'll never guess what I just saw!" James said excitedly. "What?" Rose responded. Her cousin was almost exploding with excitement. "I saw Teddy, and him and Victoire were snogging!" James said. "I asked what he was doing..." "You mean you interrupted them?" Ginny snapped. "You are so much like Ron..." "Anyway, he said he was just going to see them off! He was snogging ''her!" They all fantasized what it would be like if they got married, well at least Rose and Lily did. Then a pale boy with white blond hair, grey eyes, and a pointed chin arrived at the station with his parents. He looked like a spitting image of his father. There was a look of hatred in the adults eyes. Roe guessed it must have been the Malfoys. The Malfoys approached them and Rose, being a smart girl, knew it meant nothing but trouble. "Hello Weaselbee, I should of guessed you married the Mudblood!" He glared at Hermione. "Watch your mouth Malfoy, or I'll make you!" Rose noticed the son flinching. "This must be Scorpius, then?" Ron asked. He added to his daughter once the Malfoys left. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains." Hermione gently batted her husband on the arm. "They haven't even started school yet, and you're already pitting them against each other!" Rose gave Lily and Hugo a kiss on the head and her parents and aunt and uncle a hug as she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Chapter 2: Any Empty Seats? Rose was on the train, looking for a seat. She was going to be sitting with James and Albus but a pretty girl named Empress sat in her spot. "Where am I supposed to sit?" Rose asked. James shrugged, then went back to his conversation with the girl. ''She's probably his girlfriend, ''Rose thought to herself. Empress was beautiful, she had lily-white skin and long black hair. She had ice-blue eyes and was tall, about an inch shorter than James who was 5' 7". "Sit somewhere else," James said. "Make some new friends." Rose found an empty seat with one kid sitting in it. He looked familiar with white-blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes. "Hi," Rose said , trying to stir up conversation. "My name is Rose. Rose Weasley." "Weasley?" The boy said. "I'm sorry, you can't sit here..." "Why not?" The redhead asked. "May I at least ask you your name?" "My name is Scorpius Malfoy," He said. "I'm not supposed to talk to Weasleys... Or Potters." ''Malfoy! I should've guessed! That's why he looked familiar, I saw him in King's Cross Station! Rose felt upset at how he seemed regretful at that. "Well, who cares? A conversation won't be the end of the world!" The two laughed. Their conversation was humorous and pleasant. Then a girl with rust-colored hair and hazel eyes stepped in. "Hey would you like a seat?" Rose asked. "No, I have a seat. I'm Brendan Chronicles, and you are?" "No way!" Rose gasped with her mouth wide open. "I'm Rose Weasley, by the way." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Hazeleye's Fanfics Category:Romance